fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora (.captaincat13)
Pandora 'is a character created by CaptainCat, she is the protagonist of the Pandora series, starting with the game [[Pandora's Box|''Pandora's Box]]. ''She is a mascot character belonging to Catnip Games, like Mario to Nintendo and Sonic to Sega. She is a demon girl in the world of Mistika who must defend the cursed box from the Raven army, no matter the cost. Her story and design were redone for the Llamaverse. Appearance ''Pandora is a pale demon girl, slightly shorter than any full-grown human, she has a pair of yellow-ish horns and dark hair all around her head, with a curl at the back, resembling a boomerang of some sort. She has heterochromia, meaning that her eyes are different colors, her right one is blue and her left one is red. She wears a purple dress with fur linings on the collar and wrists, with her shoulders and bra-straps being visible due to the widened collar of the dress. The dress has four golden buttons over her belly, and she wears converse boots, with the same dark fur lining at the openings of the shoes and small puffs of fur hanging on strings off of the boots. Rebooted In the rebooted story, Pandora's horns are in a wave shape, her dress is replaced by a large turtleneck sweater with a feathery dark collar over her shoulders, her boots are mostly the same, except for the fur linings and the dangling tufts, and they have small red pentagrams on either side, at her ankles. She becomes significantly taller, about 6'9" and has a long tail. Personality Pandora acts like a childish teenage girl, often getting miffed over dumb and meaningless things and sometimes begging for something simple to go her way, but only when it can possibly favor her. Despite that, she often shows signs of being more mature, being able to take action on her own and knowing when it's not appropriate to say or do something dumb. She is not the type to try and solve something with violence immediately, she keeps that as a last resort if being civil and reasoning does not work, unless, of course, she's dealing with the Raven army or any other number of unreasonable baddies. She tries to not hold grudges against anyone, unless, again, it's a true villain she's dealing with, otherwise, her way to go is leaving the past in the past and not getting mad in the future. Pandora is quick to get annoyed when it seems nothing goes or will go how she would have wanted it, but she tries to not let it show and continues with whatever she had been doing, ignoring the fact that something, anything got her angry. Pandora very much cherishes her friends and all the good things in life, and if anything disturbs the peace or the well-being of things and people she likes, she's quick to try and defend them from whatever or whoever may have wronged her and her friends, but as mentioned previously, she keeps violence to a last ditch effort. Rebooted Pandora in the reboot is more of a recluse who focuses on her job, but she is still occasionaly lazy and has moments of being funny and happy. Other than that, her personality remains unchanged. Relations Original Friends * '''Ghastley: '''Ghastley is Pandora's best friend and her voice of reason when she isn't quite acting as usual or is being extra whiny and childish. They always try to stay together and protect each other, no matter what happens. * '''Eris: '''Eris is more akin to Pandora's rival, but it's a friendly rivalry, they don't care who wins in the end, all that really matters is that neither of them gets hurt and they can laugh it off later. Enemies * '''The Raven Army: '''The Raven army is arch-enemies with Pandora, but each of them has some relation with her other than just "Mortal enemy". ** '''Guz: '''Pandora hardly sees Guz as much of a threat, but since he's still a raven, she has to be cautious whenever he's around. ** '''Fritz: '''Fritz is certainly a larger threat than Guz, but Pandora is always confident when facing him, despite his prowess with Nightfall, his magic blade. ** '''Lord Blackford: '''Pandora sees Blackford as the greatest threat to Mistika, he's the most powerful member of the Raven army and their second-in-command, he's only stronger than Mimi because he actually has all his power. ** '''Mimi: '''Despite being the true grand menace and possible destroyer of Mistika, Pandora does not tend to take Mimi seriously, usually calling her "Mimikins" just to spite her. Rebooted Allies * '''Eris: In the reboot/Llamaverse, Eris is there from the start, serving as Pandora's rival and predecessor as the box's guardian. She can also be seen as a mentor character of sorts. * Dokko: Dokko is a golem from the Temple of Chaos, who accompanies Pandora and Eris on their quest, he is quite friendly and protective to the two of them. * English: TBA Enemies * Raven Army: Like in the original game, the Raven Army is Pandora's collective nemesis, not much else is changed. * Darroth: Darroth, being the one she's tasked with keeping sealed and the universe's greatest threat, is naturally another one of Pandora's greatest enemies. * Yaldabaoth: TBA Abilities * Dagger Prowess: '''Pandora is very skilled at fighting with her dagger, making it her main method of attacking her enemies. * '''Shape-Shifting: Pandora is able to change her form and size in order to sneak through enemy lines, however, her voice stays the same and she must make an effort to sound different enough. * Shadow Dashing: In the later games and in the show, Pandora can transform into a cloud of shadows to quickly get through a short distance (Though she can do it for longer in the show). Media Appearances Pandora's Box Pandora's first appearance, she is the protagonist of the game, in it, she must chase Blackford across Mistika to get the cursed box back from him before he can unleash The Beast into the world and possibly destroy it. Pandora's Box (Reboot) In the reboted story, she is still the protagonist, having to go on a wild chase to reach the Raven Army and their leader, Blackford, before he opens the cursed box, which he managed to steal. She is accompanied only by Eris and a guardian golem from the Temple of Chaos, Dokko. Gallery Fanart is appreciated, but far from mandatory. Pandora Karate Chan.jpg|Artwork by User:Karate-Chan Trivia * Obviously, Pandora and her debut game's title come from the myth of Pandora's box, about a girl who has to guard a chest containing all of the world's darkness and misery, eventually opening it and finding light and hope at the bottom of the box. Unlike the myth, however, this Pandora refuses to open the box, or let anyone do it themselves, for that matter. * Pandora was originally going to be a Pokemon character of all things, a humanized Pumpkaboo, in place of horns, she had cat ear-like tufts of hair and her dress was orange instead of purple, but her design was changed over time to be more original. * Pandora loosely resembles the Trolls from the webcomic Homestuck, with her gray skin and horns. Her eyes even match the colors of Sollux Captor's glasses and eyes, although the colors are mirrored Note: The "®" in the Infobox represents characters that are either also or only in the reboot. Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Heroines Category:Llamaverse